A Chance
by SVUEOshipper706
Summary: Liv and El find me in the squad room crying, can they helpe and teach me what a real family is?(first story don't hate )
1. Chapter 1

The only reason they noticed me was because I was crying. Olivia noticed me first then Elliot. They looked at each other then me and then they walked over to me, there hands barely touching but just enough to make them blush and make Olivia bite her lip. They walk over to me and sit down next to me on the floor. " hi I'm Olivia and this is my partner Elliot. Is everything ok sweetie?" Olivia said sweetly to me. "H-hi I-I'm M-Mered-dith... I I don't know... I'm lost and cold and don't have anywhere to go..." I say and look in stablers eyes. He looks at me then Olivia and pulls me in his lap and holds me close. " do you want to come stay with me and Olivia for tonight at Olivia's apartment?" He asks. I nod and curl up into him and smile at Olivia. I take Olivia's hand in mine and pull her into the cuddle. She smiles and gets up along with stabler who is now carrying me. "Whose this little one?" Says Captain Donald Cragen. " this is Meredith, she says she's lost and doesn't have anywhere to go, her parents abandoned her and el and I asked if she wanted to stay with us at my place and she said yes." Said Oliviaand stabler holds me tight. "Hi Meredith I'm Donald Cragen and how old are you sweetie?" Don said. "I'm 5 years old." I say and rest my head on stablers shoulder. Olivia smiles and strokes my hair and captain tells them to take the day and take me home. When we get home Olivia goes out to pick up some things for me and Elliot sits on the couch holding me tight. " sweetie can you remember anything?" He asks. " well my momma and dada were taken by bad men and they never came back, that's what my orphan lady said... She said they hated me and bad guys helped them... " I say and start tearing up," will you and oswivia be my momma and dada?" I say smiling and I kiss his cheek. " awwww of course sweetie unless your parents are found, my friends munch and fin our looking for them. But I'd love for me and liv to be your momma and dada!" He says an kisses my head and rubs my back. Elliot gets a message from munch or fin, I couldn't tell cause he was holding the phone up to high. But he whispered the words under his breath: " hey el she has been a foster kid all her life but no one wanted cause the foster lady hid her and she just escaped but cap said that you two could adopt her if ya want he has the paper work for ya -fin. " you and liv gonna adopts me?!" I say excited. " hahahaha yes of course! I suppose I need to tell liv the good news!" He says and liv walks in. " MOMMY!" A say and run into her arms and she smiles and kisses my head. " cap says we can adopt her and I think we should!" He says and looks I livs eyes like we need to talk when she sleeps. " awwww! I would love to! Want us to be your momma and dada?" She asks me. " YES!" I say and hug them both and start to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I am asleep, El and Liv start talking about what they should do since they aren't really together. "Liv she's not going to understand..." Elliot says pouring them each a glass of wine. "I know El. What are we gonna do? I mean I want us to be able to be a family." She says accepting the wine. Elliot sits next to Olivia on the couch and smiles at her. "El... Are you and Kathy still together?" Olivia mumbles under her breath. "Honestly, no she left me for Eli's real dad or some shit like that the divorce is being finalized now... Why?" He asks moving a bit closer to her. "Because, Meredith needs a real family, like one that lives together and one that's full of love..." She says looking into El's eyes. Elliot brushes a piece of hair out of Olivia's face and leans in closer. "We'll good thing we are a real family." He says kissing her lips softly and a jolt of passion flows through their whole body. "I love you Olivia." Elliot says picking her up and carrying her to her bed and laying her down on it. "I love you too Elliot." She says and kisses him fully in the lips and she pulls him closer. "I'm going to prove to you Liv how much I love you." He says kissing her neck softly. Just as they start losing their clothes, the phone rings. Olivia picks it up and it says Captain."Hey Cap." Olivia answers. "Liv we have a problem..."


End file.
